struggles of a princess
by XxKawaiiEmoNekoGurlChanxX
Summary: princess hannah hananojo lived happily in a castle until tragedy struck and took her mother, the queen. she lived with her overprotective father, the king, until one day he snapped, so she ran crying as fast as she could until she saw a quite little mountain town called south park. will she survive this craxy place, or will she end up back in the castlr? read on 2 find out!
1. hannah goes down 2 south park

"hannah! get inside right now!l" king hananojo yelled at his daughter who was outside playing with some animals. "sorry i have to go" she said to her furry friends. she ran inside and saw her father who was angry "what have i told you about going outside?! you know its dangeros!" "im sorry daddy!" she cried. "sorry wont cut it this time!" he yelled "go to your room! your grounded for a long time!"

hannah staryed to cry "b-but daddy" "NO BUTTS GO TO TO YOUR ROOM NOW!" thats when hannah started to sob as she ran up the stairs to her room. the king sat down and sighed "i wish shed listen to me i didnt want to make her cry or ground her but she needs to learn that i care about her and want her to be safe. i dont think i could handle losing her i would die!" he started to cry as he ramambered his wife.

meanwhile upstairs hannah was in her room crying "daddy yelled at me again! he probably hates me! i haev to run away" she said as she climbed out her window and fell to the ground on her butt "owie" she cried. then she started running and running and didnt stop until she saw a town called south park. she went to one house that looked really bad. she didnt want to go from living in a castle to hiding in poverty but she didnt have a choice. she knocked on the door and it opened by a woman with long red hair and was dirty.

"what the hell do you want?!" she said. "um i need a place to stay "said hannah. "go away there are too many people in this house! and were poor we dont need any more!" but before she shut the door kenny said "wait!" his mom looked down at him"kenny what are you doing!" "mom this girl needs a place to stay she has no where else to go and shes probably cold and scared so please let her in" then his mom reluctanly let her in. "thanks" she smiled at kenny "your welcome" he said back.

and then they both went to bed.


	2. a fresh start

hannah woke up to sunshine on her face. she sat up in a bed, thinking it was hers, so she was surprised to see she wasnt in her room. then she rememberd "oh yeah." she got up and accidently stepped on kennyys head. she jerked her foot away, hoping she didnt hury him. she looked at him and smiled "aww how nice he slept on the floor for me and let me sleep in his bed." then she woke kenny up and they ate breakfast.

meanwhile stan, kyle, and cartman were at the bus stop. "wheres kenny?" said stan. "i dont know" said kyle. "god i hate that poor peice of crap" said cartman. kyle glared at cartman "cartman that wasnt nice. its not his fault." "whatever." then suddenly kenny went to the bus stop with hannah. "hey u guys guess what?!" said kenny. "what?" said stan "god sent me a princess!" said kenny. "whoa cool" said kyle. "you only think its cool because shes a princess and shes probably rich u dirty jew" sqid cartman. "shut up fatass!" said kyle punching cartman in the face. "hey its not nice to hit people" said hannah.

"u wouldnt understand, they have a bad history together" said stan "also cartmans a sadistic asshole so he deserves it." "i see" said hannah.

and then they got on the bus..

in class, mr garrison went up to the front of the room. "okay kids before we start class theres a new student here and i would like to introduce her. come on in hannah dont be shy." hannah walked in with her hands behind her back, looking down at her feet. "class this is hannah hananojo and shes a princess. literally.

"w-wow shes pretty" said butters. wendy rolled her eyes "what a whore she thinks shes so great just because shes a princess but shes not." "oh jeez wendy that wasnt very nice" said butters.

"hannah u can just sit next to kenny where pip used to be"

"pip?" said hannah as she sat down in the dead boy's seat.

"he died a while ago" said kenny

"i see" said hannah, wishing she could have met him because he sounded so nice.

then mr garrison wrote stuff on the chalkboard and taught the class.


End file.
